In general, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes installed on a surface of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Recently, as electronic products have been reduced in size and have had multifunctionality implemented therein, electronic components have also become compact and highly functional, and thus, a multilayer ceramic capacitor which is small but has a high capacitance has been demanded.
In order to allow the multilayer ceramic capacitor to have a small size and high capacitance, it is essential to significantly increase an effective area of electrodes (increase an effective volume fraction required to implement capacitance).
In order to implement the multilayer ceramic capacitor having a small size and high capacitance as described above, a method of significantly increasing an area of internal electrodes in a width direction through a margin-free design by allowing the internal electrodes to be exposed to a body in the width direction at the time of manufacturing the multilayer ceramic capacitor, and then separately attaching a side margin portion to an electrode exposed surface of a capacitor in the width direction before sintering the capacitor after manufacturing this capacitor has been applied.
However, in this method, a large number of voids may be formed in an interface between a ceramic body and the side margin portion at the time of forming the side margin portion, which may deteriorate reliability.
Further, an electric field may be concentrated due to the voids formed in the interface between the ceramic body and the side margin portion, and thus, a breakdown voltage (BDV) may decrease.
In addition, a sintering density of an external portion may be deteriorated due to the voids, such that moisture resistance reliability may be deteriorated.
Therefore, research of technologies for preventing a decrease in breakdown voltage (BDV) and deterioration of moisture resistance reliability in a product having a micro size and high capacitance is needed.